


Bedside Manner

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Medical Examination, Prostate Massage, Trypanophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healer Black deals with a very difficult patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A day in the life of the characters after both have settled into their late 40's or so.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Severus isn't too familiar with this whole process unfortunately. He tends to restrict his Healer visits to reptile based emergencies only.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I'm in cartooning mode tonight.


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healer Black is losing his patience if not his patient. (Cheater text because I'm moving things along.)

"Very well, Severus. Have it your way. Go on and go all green and spotty. See if I pay you any mind when you come crawling to me with flames coming out of your nose."

*Snort* "Un-bloody-likely."

"And I'm not ticking off that little box on your parchment, so it'll be on your head when the Chinese ministry sends you packing back to merry ol' England with your tail between your legs."

*mumble* "Then I'll just tick the box when you're not looking."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

*sigh* All right then, read the chart on the wall for me please. As much as you're able."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how horribly slow I've been in updating this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the wobbly art, hopefully my mojo finds its way back to me.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




End file.
